


A Company Christmas Party? Who Is The Mysterious Figure?

by KeldvokWrites



Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [17]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: AU, Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar 2020, Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas fic, Microfic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28136400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeldvokWrites/pseuds/KeldvokWrites
Summary: A Christmas AU of Crona and Maka's first meeting.
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Crona
Series: 2020 Microfic Advent Calendar [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036041
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Company Christmas Party? Who Is The Mysterious Figure?

Maka felt her hands go numb from the cold as she stood outside the department store.

“Any day now, Dad,” she muttered to herself.

Suddenly, a voice quietly spoke that sent chills down her spine.

“Hello there, little girl. Are you lost?”

For a moment, Maka looked at the woman, but her eyes were drawn to the teenager dutifully carrying gifts behind her, their expression entirely unreadable.

She stood there transfixed, until the mysterious woman broke the silence.

“I was asking you a question. Are. You. Lost?”

“No, I’m not,” Maka replied, having difficulty restraining her annoyance.

“Is that any way to talk to an adult?” Medusa hissed. “I was just offering to help. Right, Crona?”

The lanky teen behind her smiled weakly.

“Yes, Miss Medusa.”

Medusa grinned a serpentine grin.

“See? Nothing to worry about, just a kind stranger trying to help.”

Maka recognized Crona’s tell: the shaking of their hand.

They were lying.

Suddenly, a blur of red hair rushed through the door that separated the scene.

“Sorry about that, M-“

“Oh! Hello there, Spirit.”

“-Medusa.”

“Looking forward to the company Christmas party?”

“It’s…the most wonderful time of the year,” Spirit said through gritted teeth.

“I couldn’t agree more. Well, I must be getting home. It was a pleasure meeting you, M-?”

“Maka.”

“-Maka. Well, Crona, tell Maka goodbye, and that you’ll see her soon.”

For a fleeting moment, their face brightened.

“…See you at the party, Maka.”

She felt her cheeks go warm at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me on Tumblr! [@KeldvokWrites](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keldvok)


End file.
